


SuperCat smut galore

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alpha Kara, Anal Sex, BDSM, Balcony Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Cat, Dirty Talk, Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, G!P Kara, Human Kara, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kinky as fuck, Low Self Esteem, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Omega Cat, Pen kink, Pet Cat, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Cat Grant, Threesome, collar kink, one shots, pure sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nothing but Supercat filthy one shots. Top Kara/Bottom Cat





	SuperCat smut galore

Cat moans, and cums while riding her reporter. Kara watches her boss’s beautiful body shake and the way she presses against her. Cat collapses in her arms and doesn't move for a few minutes.  
  
"You got cum all over your expensive Chair." Kara whispers in her ear, and licks it.  
  
"It's fine." Cat says, and kisses Kara’s neck.  
  
"I want to fuck you on this desk now." Kara says hungrily. Cat moans, and gasps, Kara’s cock tenses inside her.  
  
Kara easily picks her up and sit her on the desk, Cat leans back and opens her legs for the blonde.  
  
Kara pushes herself inside her boss again, and begin to ram her. Cat gasps, and hangs her head over the side of the desk.  
  
"You like fucking people in your office?" Kara says while slapping Cat’s thigh.  
  
"You're the first." Cat says while losing her breath. She raises her arm, and knocks over a cup full of her expensive pens and pencils to the floor. Kara is pretty sure it costs more than a year of her salary and the apartment she is living.

"Oops." Cat says.  
  
Kara look at her. Cat awakens an animal deep inside her. She wraps her hands around Cat’s neck, and choke her a little while she fucks her. Green eyes looks into her eyes, helpless to her, and loves every second of it.  
  
"What if someone walked in right now, and saw you being such a fucking slut. “The queen of all media” is a fucking whore for her reporter’s cock." Kara mocked.  
  
Kara loosen her grip around Cat’s throat, and she gasps.. and shakes her head..  
  
"No, I don't even want to think about that." Cat whimpers  
  
"Oh think about it. Think about it. You're completely naked laying on your desk letting your reporter fuck you on it.. after you let her fuck you everywhere in the office, in her apartment. Remember the time you let me fuck you inside the elevator. You're going to cum any minute now... think about your employee walking in on you cumming all over my cock."  
  
"No, that would be terrible." Cat whined as Kara slammed into her mercilessly. The thought of her employee catching her riding Kara’s dick or sucking her, terrified Cat as well as aroused her. They have been fucking everywhere for the past month, inside her office, elevator, balcony, sometimes Kara’s apartment or her penthouse. Cat always craved for a dominant, waiting for someone to control her; fuck her to submission; use her body for pleasure. One day an argument between her and Kara turned into heated make out session which ended up into Kara fucking her brains out. The lonely MILF was soon addicted to the younger woman’s big cock begging to take her daily after the office hours.  
  
"But you're getting even wetter. It obviously excites you." Kara smirked, slapping her thighs again.  
  
Cat doesn't even get to respond before Kara choked her again. The blonde leans down and kiss her deeply, pounding her while the desk creaks, and more papers fall off.  
  
The petite woman begins shaking hard, and her eyelids flutter. She's cumming on Kara, and she chokes her harder, and rams her cock into her harder and harder, and fill her up again.  
  
Cat lays there a minute, and Kara leans over and kisses her, before pulling out and sitting back down in the chair. Kara watches her boss, eyes closed, her chest rising and falling, she catches her own breath, walks around the front of the desk, and presses her balls against her boss’s pretty face, and Cat sucks them.   
  
Kara stands there a moment, letting Cat eat her balls, and then fuck her face.  
  
*****  
  
Kara pulls out, and cum down Cat’s body.  
  
Cat rubs it in, and Kara starts picking things up from the floor that they knocked off the desk. Kara put the pens, and pencils back into their cup, and set them beside her. Cat smiles at her.  
  
"Thank you." Cat breathes. Kara looks at her for a moment, and back at the pens, and smile.

"What?" The MILF asks.  
  
"Wait a second." Kara tells her  
  
"Get on your knees on the desk for me, Kitty." Kara orders her  
  
Cat looks at her reporter confused for a moment, but does what she asks.  
  
Kara picks up a pen from the cup, and push it into her boss’s pussy.

"Noooo, those are expensive! These are my trophies. I cherish them. You can’t defile it" Cat squeaks, and but let Kara push it in and out of her.

Cat looks at Kara horrified when she picks another pen.

“No not that one!!! That’s my mother’s pen” Cat’s entire face flushes in shame and embarrassment  
  
"Oh really? That makes it better. Come on, it's hot. We'll wash them afterward." Kara says smugly pushing another pen inside.  
  
"Oh my god, that doesn't mean it's clean.. it's still weird. It's still been inside" Cat protests, but she's not fighting it.  
  
Ignoring Cat’s weak protest Kara pushes more, and more inside the petite woman, careful to leave the cap exposed so that she can ensure she get them all out when she is done. Cat bites her lip in pleasure. She is trembling.  
  
"You're such a whore. You're loving this." Kara says, putting in pen after pen.  
  
She moans, and squirms on the desk. "You're definitely taking that pen when you leave. There's no way I'm using it after."  
  
"I am not going to do it. I want you to tell me how you turned bright if you ever use it again” Kara grins smacking her delicious ass.

Cat squeaks, and Kara push another inside. "Besides, it's hot seeing how many your pussy can hold." Cat squirms while Kara fills her, but she lets her do it. Kara smacks her ass pushing the last one inside. Kara touches each one, and count them.  
  
"You're holding 45 pens right now." Kara smirked, and spanked her already red ass. Cat screams and shakes.

"Of course, you could probably hold more, there just isn't anymore." Kara laughs.  
  
Kara goes to get her phone, and comes back, and takes a picture of her boss.

“Hmm Cat you look so beautiful holding all your trophies together!” Kara laughed as Cat hid her face against the desk in shame.  
  
Kara even films her while she takes a pen, and push it in and out, choose another, and do the same. Cat moans beautifully for her.  
  
The Reporter laugh to herself, and squeeze her boss’s perky ass. "I bet you will get wet easily when you chew your pen again."  
  
Cat turns red at those words, and squeals.

"hmm fuck Kara. Only for you" Cat moans.  
  
Kara chuckles undoing her belt. She holds it in front of Cat’s face.  
  
“Do you want it?” Kara asks  
  
"Mmm... please." Cat nods enthusiastically.  
  
That's all Kara needed to hear. She begin spanking Cat’s ass with it. She films her.. the pens moving around as Cat shifts. Kara spanks her over, and over.  
  
Kara reaches underneath her, and plays her clit.  
  
Cat shakes, and finally.. she cums all over her expensive pens while Kara films her.  
  
*******  
  
Kara pulls the 42 pen out, and push it in Cat’s mouth, and the kitty sucks it clean. Kara lays it down with the others.

Cat is sitting up now, and letting her reporter film her "clean" the pens. Kara rubs the 43 pen over her perky breasts, and pushes it into her mouth. Cat obediently sucks it clean. Kara takes the next one, and she cleans it too. The blonde takes the last one, rub it over her clit.. pushes it into her mouth, and she sucks it clean too.

"So beautiful" Kara purrs.  
  
Finally Kara pulls the cap off of it it, and writes across Cat’s breasts.  
  
It reads: "WHORE"  
  
Kara pushes her back, and write above her crotch: "FILL ME HERE." Complete with an arrow pointing down to Cat’s cum filled pussy.  
  
The she walks behind Cat, and writes: "KARA’S BITCH" on her lower back.


End file.
